Renesmee and the Cullens
by JordanCullen815
Summary: A typical day in the Cullen household. Renesmee watches Sleeping Beaty and let's say she had her whole family laughing. She's only 1 or 2 in this. Sucky summary, cute story. So i'm told. Fluff. One-shot!


BELLA POV

Us Cullens were sitting on the couch watching Sleeping Beauty. Including the boys and Esme. Renesmee wanted to watch it and she was perched in Edward's lap with her little head on his chest. I was playing with his fingers. Renesmee looked about two right now and she was cute as a button!

"Oh no!" Renesmee said and hid her face in Edward's chest when Aurora pricked her finger on the spinning wheel. Edward chuckled and rubbed her back whispering comfortingly in her ear. He was such a good Dad! Alice paused the movie.

"Nessie, it's just a movie!" she said. I sighed. Nessie! I hated that nick-name Jacob gave her.

"Aunt Alice she hurt herself! She'll probably bleed! Quick hold your breath!" she said in her soprano voice and plugged Edward's nose. Everyone laughed at her. Edward laughed and removed her tiny hand from his nose.

"Nessie honey, it's ok we don't need to" Esme said still chuckling. Renesmee shook her head.

"Don't kill her or I'll be very mad at you" she said and crossed her arms. Edward chuckled and squeezed her to him and kissed her head.

"Hey Ness, would you not talk to me if I said I killed your pet rabbit in the backyard?" Emmett asked. She found a rabbit in the 'big house' as she called it and fed it sometimes.

"Uncle Emmett!" she shrieked and jumped off of Edward's lap and shot off towards the backyard.

"Emmett" I said and slapped the back of his head and looked outside for her through the window. She saw her rabbit and pet it and gave it a carrot smiling. She walked back inside and jumped onto Edward's lap again.

"That wasn't nice! I'm telling!" she sang and turned to Esme.

"Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmett lied! Take away his toys!" she tattled again. Esme smiled and nodded.

"Emmett no X-BOX for a day!" she declared giggling and Emmett's mouth dropped. He turned to Renesmee.

"You meanie!" he said feigning sadness. He would make a good Dad also, except not when his kid is older. He would embarrass them do the core!

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop it! Renesmee it wasn't nice to get Uncle Emmett in trouble, and Emmett you're fighting with a toddler!" Edward exclaimed. I smirked at him.

"Ugh you guys always believe her!" he said and pouted. Rose kissed his lips and giggled.

"Eww!" Renesmee said and covered her eyes with her little pudgy fingers. Rose laughed.

"Nessie" Edward laughed in her ear.

"PDA!" Alice yelled. "not in front of the child!" she said.

"Alice!" I said. She shrugged.

"Daddy what's PDA?" Renesmee asked.

"Oh nothing, Aunt Alice was just kidding" he said and gave Alice a look. She shrugged again.

"Let's watch the movie!" Carlisle said and played it again. Renesmee was holding her pink blanket and was biting her thumb totally engrossed in the little Disney film.

"Prince!" she yelled as the Prince was trying to cut up the vines and thorns. It was so amusing to watch her watch this.

"Come on fairy god-mothers show Prince where Sleeping Beauty is!" she said leaning forward staring. She almost fell off Edward's lap and he had to push her back down laughing.

"No! It's too late!" she said and put her face in her hands.

"Aww" I chuckled and rubbed her little back.

"Yay!" she cheered when she woke up from the kiss. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so damn cute!

"Daddy see! She woke up! Isn't that great! She and the Prince can get married now!" she asked Edward.

"Very good sweetheart." He smiled at her.

"Mommy don't you think it's good!" she asked me.

"Yes I do" I said softly to her. She smiled and watched.

"I like her dress! No, now I do! No, this looks better! No! Stupid fairy god mothers quit changing the colors! But I do like it blue!" she yelled at the TV. Everyone burst out laughing and Edward put her in between us and we attacked her in kisses and hugs. She giggled and laughed.

"Daddy Mommy stop it!" she giggled. That only made us give her more. She kept giggling.

Don't you just love family?

**Ok so I have a DeviantArt and I wanted to post this. Hope you all enjoy!! Merry Christmas and a verrry merrrry New Year!!! :D Ciao!!! BTW my deviant art Is Drama09**

**XOXO Jojo :D **


End file.
